Un soplo de vida
by dany0.oki
Summary: [Terminada] [AU] [OoC] [OC]. En navidad todos esperamos un regalo con envoltura, de precio alto o algo que realmente deseamos. Pero que tal si el único regalo que nos pueden dar es vivir y ni siquiera lo hemos pedido. Les invito a leer esta trágica historia navideña.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos corresponden al manga del grupo CLAMP.**

**"Este fic participa en el reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadora de Cartas"**

* * *

_"Para mi las luces en navidad representan la bondad, la pureza y la felicidad del ser humano"_

―Shaoran, debes despertar...

Cuando abrí los ojos, un cuarto blanco me esperaba. Olía a medicina y tenia tonalidades deprimentes. Nada mas ni nada menos que un cuarto de hospital. Cuando intente incorporarme comenzó la conmoción.

―Shaoran despertó madre.

―DOCTOR... Doctor.

Mi hermana y mi madre comenzaron a alterarse cada vez que intentaba pararme. Cuando el doctor llego yo casi lograba sentarme en la cama.

―Señor Li no haga esfuerzos.

―To...Tomo...

―Tranquilícese y descanse aun no debe pararse.

No me di cuenta en que momento entre en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

* * *

_"Aunque las luces dejan de brillar el aire limpio y puro sigue presente"_

Nuevamente abrí los ojos, ahora un poco menos desconcertado que antes. No logro retener información y la luz es molesta. Por mas que pregunto que pasa nadie me dice nada, él doctor solo comento mi estado actual que es estable.

Sakura, es mi gemela aunque ella tiene los ojos verdes en cambio yo los tengo cafés, no deja de verme como si fuera un cachorro herido, esa mirada tan compasiva como si ella fuera a decirme algo y no lo hace.

Mi madre, Leran, y mi padre, Fujitaka, tampoco dicen nada. Solo que se alegran que el tratamiento haya respondido a favor y que todo sacrificio valió la pena.

Esto es desesperante y por si fuera poco cuando pregunto por mi prometida Tomoyo, todo el mundo evade el tema, lo cambia o simplemente ignora mi pregunta. Sakura solo dijo.

―Solo debes saber que Tomoyo decidió irse a Italia, por que no toleraba verte así.

Lo cual es un poco absurdo, Tomoyo amaba las navidades en Japón, dejaría cualquier cosa por pasar navidad aquí. Si tan solo recordara lo que paso hace dos meces, quizá podría explicarme la situación.

_Sakura POV_

Mi querido hermano, mírate nada más, tan triste, tan frágil. Quisiera contarte la verdad pero romperia la promesa que le hice a Tomoyo. Mamá ha pensado que lo mejor sería que supieras una vez que te diesen de alta, ya que si esto funciona al 100% tendrías verdaderos motivos para vivir.

_Flashback_

_―Sakura, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase Shaoran debe vivir. No importa que, el debe vivir por los dos._

_―Tomy de que estas hablando, que planeas. _

_―Seré su donadora. El tiene un gran futuro y quiero que él logre todo lo que se propone. _

_―Se volverá loco, una vez que se entere. No permitiré que eso pase. _

_―No te estoy preguntando Sakura, te estoy pidiendo que no dejes que el muera, y de ser necesario no le digas nada. _

_―¿Pero por que en vísperas de navidad? Eso no es justo. _

_―Vamos Sakura no llores, lo haré por que lo amo, por que amo la navidad, y ese sera mi regalo para él. Un soplo de vida, un obsequio perfecto. _

Así fue como llegamos aquí. Ya estamos a Febrero y apenas Shaoran a contestado al tratamiento. El sufría mucho cuando se entere pero debo resistir lo mas que pueda, por él, por Tomoyo.

* * *

_"Sabes las sonrisas en navidad son caricias sin tocarse, son como regalos sin envoltura, de esos que recibes de cualquier persona"_

―Shaoran, no seas necio y come.

Sakura llevaba dos horas intentando darme de comer. Estabas a finales de Febrero y ami no me podían dar de alta.

―No, hasta que me digas por que Tomoyo no ha regresado, ya debería estar aquí. El problema era que yo tenia un problema, ahora un gentil donador me ha salvado la vida ya no hay problema donde esta.

Exigí con dureza y mi hermana no supo que decir soltándose a llorar.

―Oye espera no llores.

―Es que ya no puedo mas―sollozo―De verdad que yo prometí no decirte nada, pero es tan triste.

―Sakura, me estas espantando, que tienes, donde esta Tomoyo o que le paso.

―Shaoran, por favor trata de recordar, diciembre...

De repente una ola de escalofríos corrió por toda mi vertebra. Recordar diciembre, duras penas sostengo recuerdos de las ultimas dos semanas. Mi cabeza me comienza a dar vueltas y miles de imágenes vienen a ella.

_Flashback _

_Caminábamos__ de la mano cerca del parque pingüino, cuando me surgió una duda._

_―Tomoyo, ¿porque?_

_―¿Porque, que?_

_―Por que te gusta la navidad. _

_―Por las luces_

_―¿Por las luces?_

_―Para mi las luces en navidad representan la bondad, la pureza y la felicidad del ser humano._

_―Que cosas dices..._

_Después el escenario cambio y ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar._

_―¿Por que sonríes? ¡que te hace gracia?_

_Pregunte mostrando le una gran sonrisa y haciendo viscos. Ella sonrío y dijo._

_―Por que te amo._

_La bese y ella separo sus labios de los míos. Y continuo._

_―Aunque las luces dejan de brillar el aire limpio y puro sigue presente._

_Encogió__ sus hombros y miro hacia la calle como si el tiempo pasara lente y el viento fuera algo tangible. _

_―Tomoyo cásate conmigo..._

_La escena volvió a cambiar. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en este cuarto de hospital. Ella estaba triste pero seguía mostrándome esa sonrisa. _

_―Daría todo por que no vivieras este martirio. _

_―Cual martirio... Eres lo que mas amo en esta tierra, después de perder a mis padres tu eres lo siguiente en mi lista._

_―Es bueno saber que tengo el lugar numero 3._

_Ella sonrió con dulzura y sostuvo mi mejilla, yo bese su mano y le sonreí. _

_____―_Sabes las sonrisas en navidad son caricias sin tocarse, son como regalos sin envoltura, de esos que recibes de cualquier persona. 

_―El doctor dijo que si encuentro un donador antes del 24 de Diciembre, podré sobrevivir a lo que sea. _

___―Ya veras que encontraremos un donador, tienes un futuro brillante mi amor. Seras muy exitoso y feliz. _

___Tomoyo comenzó a llorar. ¿Porque? _

___La siguiente y ultima escena. Me encuentro escondido detrás de la puerta, Sakura había alsado la voz reclamando algo a Tomoyo.  
_

_―No te estoy preguntando Sakura, te estoy pidiendo que no dejes que el muera, y de ser necesario no le digas nada._

_―¿Pero por que en vísperas de navidad? Eso no es justo._

_―Vamos Sakura no llores, lo haré por que lo amo, por que amo la navidad, y ese sera mi regalo para él. Un soplo de vida, un obsequio perfecto._

_Obsequio de navidad, me encuentro desconcertado, mi corazón se altera y no aguanto mas caigo y lo ultimo que veo es a Tomoyo. _

Después de esa escena me doy cuenta de que Sakura esta llorando mientras me sostiene las manos y pide perdón. Toco mi rostro y encuentro unos ríos de lagrimas en ellos. Me cuesta trabajo comprender, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Tomoyo, no vendrá.

_―_Pequeña...

Sakura no levanta la cabeza y sigue sollozando. Paso mi mano una y otra vez sobre su cabeza.

―Sakura, no fue tu culpa...

―Claro que si, después de que te desmayases le suplique que te salvara.

―Pero no fue tu decisión fue de ella.

―Dijo que ese sería el mejor regalo que podría darte.

―Lo se...

―Y que tú le diste el mejor obsequio que fue hacerla feliz.

―Sakura, lo se...

―Y que este sería su ultimo regalo de navidad.

Continuo soltando frases hasta que se quedo dormida. Yo sin embargo no podía creer lo que pasaba, intente despertar de lo que creía una pesadilla.

* * *

Han pasado ya 3 años desde mi trágico trasplante de corazón. Mi amatista esta presente en cada latido, de este hermoso regalo que me ha dado, el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Hace 3 años vive la mejor y la peor navidad. La navidad que me regalo una segunda oportunidad pero me arrebato al amor de mi vida.

He crecido profesionalmente y soy la cabeza de la dinastía Li, Tomoyo estaría orgullosa.

Aunque han pasado ya 3 años sigo viniendo ha este hermoso lugar, donde la conocí, donde le propuse que fuera mi novia y posteriormente mi esposa.

_Flashback_

_―Tomoyo cásate conmigo_

_―Debes estar bromeando. No quiero. _

_―¡Que! Pero como que no quieres. _

_―Ja Ja Ja Ja, debiste ver tu cara, como si pudiera decirle que no al señor Li.― mostró una sonrisa picara y después dijo― la respuesta es si, mil veces si._

_―Pequeña bromista.  
_

_Sostuve sus mejillas y la bese. Ella corto el beso, y corrió hacia afuera se coloco del otro lado del vidrio y __escribió__  
_

_"TE AMO"_

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. **

**Espero sus comentarios, esta depresivo, jajajaja pero es que los cuentos de navidad suelen ser dulces y lindos y felices. Yo les traigo un regalo sin envoltura, sin precio y sin comparación. **

**Si no les gusta les invito a leer el segundo One-shot que haré sobre navidad. Ambos participan en un desafió de inicio del foro Cazadora de Cartas. **


End file.
